Cendrillon
by YvineparG
Summary: 3 tahun setelah perang antara Vers dan UFE berakhir, Count Klancain Cruhteo dan Ratu Asseylum Vers Allusia akhirnya menikah. Tapi Inaho membawa kejutan bagi yang lain ketika dia datang. EDITED


**EDIT, 05/07/2015: Mengganti pangkat Magbaredge jadi 'Admiral' dan Inaho jadi 'Kapten'.**

* * *

Pernikahan Ratu Asseylum Vers Allusia dan dan Count Klancain Cruhteo baru berlangsung tiga tahun setelah perang berakhir.

Diadakan di Shingawara, sebuah kota di Jepang yang menjadi tempat dimana perang bermula. Dulunya hancur karena diterjang serangan Vers, tapi kini sudah dibangun ulang setelah perang berakhir. Banyak yang mengatakan alasan mengapa pernikahan mereka diadakan di sini adalah sebagai salah satu upaya mempererat hubungan Vers dan Bumi—walau beberapa orang jelas menyadari alasan utamanya tak lebih karena kota ini juga menjadi tempat dimana sang putri pertama kali bertemu teman-teman buminya.

Reaksi publik ketika mendengar berita ini dapat dirangkum dengan satu kata; _'Akhirnya'_. Tak salah memang, karena pernikahan mereka sudah ditunggu-tunggu, namun terus saja mengalami pengunduran dikarenakan Ratu Asseylum ingin Bumi dan Vers dalam kondisi damai terlebih dulu sebelum melangsungkan pernikahannya. Desas-desus lain juga mengatakan bila setelah menikah inipun bulan madu kedua pemimpin Vers itu tak lebih dari berkeliling ke negara lain guna melangsungkan hubungan diplomatik. Belakangan, hal ini dikonfirmasi oleh keduanya sebagai hal yang benar.

Sementara itu, reaksi rata-rata orang yang mendengar hal ini selanjutnya ada 2. Satu, merasa salut dan kagum dengan keteguhan keduanya; dua, merasa kasihan dengan Klancain yang harus bertahan dengan ratu yang kelewat naif.

.

* * *

**.**

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**Cendrillon**

**.**

**Confidential (adj)  
"Dimaksudkan untuk dirahasiakan"  
Sinonim; private, personal, intimate, quiet, secret, sensitive, classified, restricted, unofficial, unrevealed, undisclosed, unpublished, hush-hush, mum, sub rosa, privy**

**Cendrillon (French)**

**1.) Cinderella**

**2.) Lagu karangan Signal-P, menggunakan Hatsune Miku dan Kaito**

**.**

(c) A-1 Pictures. Troyca  
Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

.

YvineparG: Fanfic ini hasil celetukan yang berakhir jadi plot gila-gilaan yang entah kenapa berakhir cukup bagus dan menarik buat digarap. Thanks to cup_of_comfort yang juga ikutan ambil bagian di-ngeplot, bikin headcanon, sampai kasih judul.

cup_of_comfort: hello, cup_of_comfort here.

this is my first, published ever joint project (although i didn't write a single thing here; just simply taking a big part on the story planning and all). does 'confidential' sound a little bit too intense? mm. you'll see why as the serial progresses.

enjoy the humour, peeps, while you still can.

Warningnya standar; typo, yaoi/BL. ..dan Slaine agak dinistakan?

DLDR, Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Pesta pernikahan mereka tentu saja megah. Walau Asseylum dan Klancain sendiri menginginkan pernikahan yang kalau bisa biasa-biasa saja, bangsawan Vers lainnya—terutama Orbital Knights—bersikeras agar pernikahan mereka dilakukan semewah mungkin. Asseylum dan Klancain terpksa mengalah kali ini.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan meriah, dihadiri pejabat-pejabat penting baik dari Bumi maupun Vers. Termasuk di antara mereka, seluruh kru Deucalion juga hadir sebagai undangan khusus dari Ratu Asseylum yang ingin mengenalkan mereka pada suaminya sekarang, Klancain.

Harusnya begitu.

Amifumi Inko mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tak sabar. Upacara sudah selesai, dilanjutkan dengan resepsi. Kru Deucalion berkumpul di meja besar yang dekat dengan sudut ruangan, dengan posisi paling enak untuk melihat prosesi resepsi selanjutnya. Seharusnya saat ini kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar itu sudah terisi penuh, tapi ada dua kursi di meja itu yang belum diduduki. Inko melipat tangan dengan gemas.

"Inaho dan Yuki-san mana sih?"

Pertanyaan yang ada dibenak mereka diucapkan sekali lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam sejam terakhir. Semuanya mungkin sudah bosan mendengarnya. Tapi memang begitu kenyatannya, kedua bersaudara Kaizuka tak juga tampak sejak upacara pernikahan berlangsung.

Memang pagi tadi Yuki sempat menelpon Marito, mengatakan bila dia dan Inaho akan terlambat karena hal yang tidak bisa dicegah, entah apa. Tapi ekspetasi mereka, keduanya hanya terlambat mungkin tiga puluh menit sampai satu jam. Bukan sampai separuh acara begini.

"Letnan Marito, apa Letnan Kaizuka ada mengatakan kenapa dia terlambat begini?"

Marito Kouichiro menjawab pertanyaan Darzana Magbaredge dengan gelengan kepala. "Hanya sekali, tadi pagi saja."

"Kira-kira kenapa mereka terlambat ya...," ucapan Nina Klein terputus di tengah-tengah ketika tas tangannya mengeluarkan bunyi dengung pelan. Dia buru-buru membukanya, lalu meraih ponsel pintarnya. Wajahnya tampak sumringah. "Dari Inaho-kun!"

"Angkat, Nina!"

Yang lain terdiam ketika Nina mengangkat panggilan masuk. Berusaha mendengarkan.

"I-Inaho-kun?"

_"Nina, kalian masih di sana? Upacaranya?"_

"E-eh iya. Upacaranya sudah selesai, sebentar lagi resepsinya," Nina menambahkan buru-buru, tapi ponselnya sudah keburu direbut oleh Calm. "Calm!"

"Oi, Inaho, kamu dimana? Ini sudah mau resepsi masa kamu belum datang?!" Calm Craftman bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Jarinya menarik-narik kerah setelan resmi yang dia kenakan. Rasanya mencekik sekali.

_"Baru sampai, Calm. Apa Seylum-san sudah di sana?"_

"Untungnya belum. Cepatlah!"

_"Tiga menit lagi kami sampai. Ah, ada berapa kursi yang masih kosong?"_

"Dua. Untukmu dan Yuki-san'kan."

_"Calm, tolong katakan pada pramusaji untuk memindahkan kursiku."_

"Haah?" Calm mengucap heran. "Buat apa?"

_"Lakukan saja. Tolong ya."_

Lalu sambungan diputus.

Calm menatap ponsel pintar di tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut, heran, dan jengkel. Tapi toh dia kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada Nina dan menyampaikan pesan Inaho pada pramusaji yang kebetulan lewat. Tindakannya tentunya mengundang pertanyaan dari yang lain, apalagi ketika satu kursi dibawa pergi oleh pramusaji yang bersangkutan.

"Kenapa kursi itu disingkirkan?"

Calm menanggapi pertanyaan Matsuribi dengan mengangkat pundak. "Entahlah. Inaho yang menyuruhku. Dia bilang akan sampai tiga menit lagi."

Mereka berpandang-pandangan. Calm lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala. Kaki disilangkan.

"Yah, tunggu Inaho saja yang menjelaskan deh."

.

* * *

.

Mereka melangkah cepat-cepat ketika akhirnya turun dari mobil yang dikendarai Yuki. Langsung melintasi hall depan, mengisi buku tamu dengan terburu-buru, sesekali menyapa balik orang yang mereka kenal. Ketika mereka masuk ke lift, barulah mereka sempat menarik napas.

"Aah, untunglah... Kupikir sudah telat..."

"Sudah kubilang semua kegiatan tadi makan waktu, Yuki-nee," Kaizuka Inaho, pemuda yang dikatakan sebagai anggota termuda yang terjun ke garis depan pada perang tiga tahun lalu, mengucap pelan sambil membenahi kerah setelan hitamnya.

Kaizuka Yuki, si kakak, memasang wajah cemberut. Huh, padahal dia sudah mau repot-repot. Eh, malah diberi perlakuan begini. Awas saja ya.

"Maaf deh ya kalau lama. Tapi butuh waktu untuk mencari pakaian dan gaya rambut yang cocok, Nao-kun."

Inaho mengerjapkan mata. Walau ekspresi wajahnya begitu-begitu saja, tatapan matanya yang tidak ditutupi eyepatch seolah berkata _'Ah masa'_. Tangannya masih membenahi cravat yang miring karena dipasang terburu-buru, lalu dilanjutkan dengan melipat sapu tangannya menjadi segitiga dan meletakkannya di saku dada setelannya.

"Tapi akhirnya yang dipakai adalah gaun pertama yang kau pilih, Yuki-nee."

"Karena biar sepasang dengan setelanmu, Nao-kun. Lagipula warnanya cocok bukan?"

Inaho memerhatikan warna kelam setelannya dan gaun yang disebut-sebut secara bergantian. Mungkin warnanya memang cocok seperti kata Yuki, tapi kalau mengingat warna hitam disebut-sebut sebagai warna netral...

"..Kau tidak suka?"

"Um," Inaho menggelengkan kepala. "Yuki-nee membuat pilihan tepat, aku harus mengakui itu."

Yuki baru membuka bibir berpoles _lip gloss_nya, tapi lift kemudian berguncang pelan tanda mereka sudah sampai ke lantai tujuan. Mereka bergegas keluar dari lift, tapi belum ada beberapa langkah, Inaho menghentikan mereka.

"Kenapa, Nao-kun?"

"Itu, sepatumu," Inaho berlutut, lalu membenahi gesper sepatu berhak rendah yang longgar. Dia kemudian berdiri lagi, kali ini menyelipkan helaian rambut Yuki yang menjuntai ke belakang telinganya.

"Nah, beres. Ayo pergi sekarang."

Untuk sesaat Yuki hanya tersenyum. Tapi kemudian dia berkacak pinggang.

"Nao-kun, kalau kamu bilang begitu seharusnya kamu menawarkan tanganmu untung digandeng pula. Apalagi pada wanita."

"Oh, begitu?" dia kemudian menawarkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang?"

Yuki menyambut tangan Inaho dengan senang.

"Ayo!"

.

* * *

.

Penantian selama tiga menit yang dijanjikan Inaho terasa begitu lama. Semua orang yang tampak gelisah, apalagi Asseylum dan Klancain sudah memasuki ruangan. Marito sudah nyaris menyerah di bawah desakan mantan siswa-siswanya dulu untuk kembali menghubungi Yuki ketika Yagarai menepuk pundaknya dan memberinya isyarat untuk melihat ke belakang. Marito mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Yagarai, setengah memutar badan di kursi, lalu menghela napas lega ketika melihat Yuki setengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf terlambat," pipi Yuki yang tersepuh rona merah tampak lebih gelap. Mungkin karena dia setengah berlari sejak tadi untuk mengejar waktu. "Aku tidak menyangka keperluan kami bisa makan waktu selama ini..."

"Letnan Kaizuka, duduklah dulu," kapten—bukan, Admiral Magbaredge memberi isyarat pada kursi kosong yang sudah tersedia. "Resepsi akan dimulai sebentar lagi," perempuan itu melihat sekeliling. "Lalu dimana adikmu?"

Yuki duduk di samping Rayet, tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Nao-kun di meja lain. Sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

Yuki tertawa lagi. Matanya yang dirias indah berkilat jahil.

"Mungkin dia malu..."

.

* * *

.

Kalau dibandingkan, resepsi pernikahan pasangan pemimpin Vers ini sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan resepsi pernikahan biasa. Kata sambutan dari MC, pasangan yang berbahagia memasuki ruangan, potong kue, makan-makan, lalu dansa. Tambahannya paling kata sambutan dari keduanya yang masih juga berhubungan dengan urusan diplomatik dan lebih mewah saja.

Saat ini, Asseylum dan Klancain baru saja selesai mengucapkan kata sambutan masing-masing. Agenda selanjutnya adalah potong kue. Hadirin rata-rata terkikik geli ketika melihat Klancain memakan kue yang disodorkan Assyelum dengan malu-malu. Tolong dimaklumi, sebab ini mungkin pertama kalinya publik bisa melihat ada interaksi yang dapat dikatakan cukup romantis untuk kedua orang ini.

Tapi pikiran rata-rata kru Deucalion terpecah. Mereka masih penasaran kenapa Inaho sengaja memisahkan diri dari mereka. Belum lagi perkataan Yuki sebelumnya membuat mereka makin penasaran. Apa yang membuat Inaho malu sampai dia memilih duduk terpisah? Rasanya kemarin-kemarin dia masih bertindak biasa-biasa saja.

..Yah, tapi tidak ada yang paham apa isi kepalanya. Bahkan Yuki yang kakaknya sendiri harus berusaha menebak pemikiran Inaho.

Dan fakta kalau Asseylum dan Klancain tertawa geli sendiri ketika mereka bertanya apakah mereka melihat Inaho atau tidak membuat yang lain makin penasaran. Sayangnya keduanya—juga Yuki—menolak memberitahu ada apa karena Asseylum bilang Inaho membuat mereka berdua berjanji untuk tidak bilang apa-apa. Selama makan-makanpun topik ini selalu disebutkan di sela-sela mengunyah dan ketika piring hidangan diangkat.

Lalu tiba akhirnya saat berdansa.

Hall dansa dihias indah, didominasi hiasan berupa bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, terima kasih pada permintaan Asseylum yang ingin pernikahan mereka dihiasi bunga khas bumi. Yang paling pertama turun ke lantai dansa adalah Ratu Asseylum dan Raja Klancain. Musik waltz mengalun pelan ketika keduanya mulai berdansa. Saling peluk, tangan kiri Klancain di pinggang Asseylum, tangan kiri Asseylum di pundak Klancain, sementara tangan kanan mereka berpegangan. Mereka bergerak pelan, dalam gerakan memutar yang anggun.

Lalu satu demi satu pasangan lainnya bergabung. Beberapa anggota Orbital Knights, dan pejabat-pejabat tinggi bumi. Satu persatu ikut turun ke lantai dansa, menarikan waltz dengan pasangannya. Tak berapa lama, Magbaredge dan Marito juga turut berdansa atas dorongan kru Deucalion yang lain. Menyusul mereka, Matsuribi Kisaki dan Nina, lalu Calm dan Inko, terakhir Yagarai dan Mizusaki. Mereka berdansa beberapa lama, sesekali bertukar pasangan, meskipun Rayet bersikeras dia melihat saja dari sisi sambil meminum fruit punch. Selama beberapa waktu hal itu berlangsung. Pada satu titik, mereka akhirnya kembali berkumpul, kali ini dibarengi Asseylum. Olehnya, mereka diajak ke sebuah ruangan privat di sisi lain hall dansa.

Ruangan itu cukup besar. Beberapa sofa empuk terletak secara acak di dalamnya. Mereka segera saja duduk. Sudah lelah karena berdansa tadi.

"Aah, akhirnya!" Calm meregangkan punggungnya. Ugh, rasanya pegal sekali.

"Putri Asseylum!" Nina dan Inko menggenggam tangan Asseylum bersamaan. "Selamat atas pernikahannya."

"Saya sendiri dan mewakili kru Deucalion lain juga mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan anda dan Count Cruhteo," Marbaredge juga mengucap, senyum kecil di bibir berpulas lipstik berwarna lembut. "Juga selamat untuk suksesnya urusan diplomatik anda di New Orleans."

Asseylum tertawa kecil ketika yang lain bergantian memberinya selamat. "Terima kasih Admiral Magbaredge, juga yang lainnya," Asseylum menatap mereka satu-satu. "Terima kasih, karena sudah datang ke pernikahanku."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," Inko berkata riang. "Daripada itu.. Ini Inaho kemana sih?

Kali ini mereka yakin Asseylum dan Yuki bertukar pandang. Keduanya lalu tertawa geli. Namun belum sempat salah satu bertanya lagi, kali ini pintu ke ruangan itu terbuka. Di baliknya muncul Klancain, diikuti Inaho...

...yang menggandeng seorang gadis berambut pirang madu.

**..Hah?**

.

* * *

.

Sosokknya cukup mencolok dengan gaun hijau _tosca_ gelap tanpa lengan berbahan mengkilap di antara gaun berwarna lembut yang dikenakan perempuan sebayanya. Di atas gaun itu dia mengenakan lagi _shawl_ tipis berwarna gelap, yang sesekali dia tarik untuk menutupi lengannya yang terkespos. Kulit pucatnya dan helaian rambut sewarna madu yang digelung rapi tampak mencolok bila disandingkan dengan gaun. Satu-dua perhiasan kecil menghias pergelangan tangan dan jemari, rata-rata menggunakan batu hijau yang senada dengan matanya. Posturnya mungkin semestinya tegap, tapi dia terus menunduk, seakan-akan tidak ingin berada di sana. Tangan dengan jemari bermanikur indah menggandeng lengan berjas hitam yang disodorkan padanya dengan cemas.

Kesan yang muncul dalam sekali pandang mungkin 'perempuan pemalu'. Dan kalau menilik dari wajahnya, Calm sekalipun bisa bilang perempuan ini cukup manis. Wajah malu-malunya malah membuatnya makin imut. Mungkin dia akan mencoba mengajaknya berdansa, andai saja Inaho tidak menggandengnya.

Ya, kalian tidak salah. Inaho menggandeng perempuan ini. Inaho yang itu.

Yang bersangkutan sendiri melangkah mendekati Asseylum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Mengucap pelan. "Saya mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan anda, Ratu Asseylum, Raja Klancain."

Asseylum menerima jabatan tangan Inaho dengan riang. "Um. Terima kasih, Inaho-san..," Dia menatap perempuan yang digandeng Inaho sekilas. "..Lalu anda..?"

Perempuan yang bersangkutan makin menunduk, baru mengangkat kepalanya lagi ketika Inaho menyentuh tangannya. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, Inaho seolah meyakinkan sang perempuan yang akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Inaho dan membungkuk kecil pada Asseylum.

"S-selamat atas pernikahannya, Ratu Asseylum."

Suaranya dewasa, mengucap cepat tapi dalam volume kecil yang malu-malu. Ketika dia menegakkan diri lagi—kali ini juga menegapkan postur tubuhnya—mereka bisa melihat kalau perempuan ini cukup tinggi, bahkan tanpa mengenakan sepatu berhak rendahnya. Matanya menatap ujung kaki, tampak segan untuk menatap siapapun.

"Terima kasih banyak," Sang ratu kerajaan Vers tersenyum. "..Um, tapi aku percaya aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu...," Asseylum menatap Inaho. "Inaho-san, apa Inaho-san bisa perkenalkan nona cantik ini pada kami?"

Mata merah karat Inaho dan mata gadis itu bertemu sesaat. Yang perempuan memasang mimik wajah panik, tak tahu mau berbuat apa, sementara Inaho balas menatap dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Tapi sekejap, siapapun bisa melihat mata Inaho berkilat karena niat—yang kalau mereka boleh katakan secara frontal—jahil, sebelum kembali meraih tangan si perempuan dan menggandengnya.

"Kecuali Yuki-nee dan Count Klancain, ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dengannya. Perkenalkan, Kotori Kou," perempuan yang kini diketahui bernama Kou itu membungkuk kecil terburu-buru. Rona merah mulai terlihat di pipinya yang pucat. "Karena di undangan disebutkan untuk datang membawa pasangan, kalian bisa lihat sendiri, dia pasanganku untuk pesta ini."

.

.

.

.

.

**"He?"**

Satu suku kata itu diucapkan secara kolektif oleh sebagian besar kru Deucalion dengan tingkat keheranan yang bervariasi. Tapi yang paling keras datang dari Inko, Nina, dan Calm.

"P-Pasangan?!"

Inaho hanya mengangguk polos sebagai jawaban. Kou di sebelahnya, yang tampak malu luar biasa, sudah setengah membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Inaho.

"Harusnya kamu jangan bilang apa-apa...," perempuan itu mengucap lirih, pelan tapi masih bisa didengar yang lain.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Inaho mengejutkan yang lain. Kali ini dengan menggenggam tangan Kou lalu menyisipkan rambut pirang madunya ke belakang telinga dalam gerakan lembut yang mereka tak tahu bisa dilakukan Inaho. "Mereka bertanya, jadi kujawab."

"Tapi'kan...," Kou mengangkat kepalanya, berniat membantah, tapi ketika matanya bertemu lagi dengan milik Inaho, dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Inaho. "..Ugh."

Kalau tadinya tangan si pemuda bermata satu itu menggandeng tangan Kou, sekarang dia melepaskannya untuk merengkuh pinggang perempuan itu. Tentunya hal ini tak luput dari penglihatan kru Deucalion lainnya.

"Kaizuka _otouto_, aku minta maaf karena aku mengganggumu bermesraan dengan pasanganmu," Magbaredge menyunggingkan senyum kecil dari tempatnya duduk pada kedua sejoli itu. "Tapi kalau boleh, bisakah kamu sedikit menjelaskan kapan kalian menjadi pasangan pada kami? Kupikir kau sedang menjomblo kalau melihat tingkahmu tiap kita bertemu."

"Benar! Dan tadi kamu bilang Count Klancain dan Yuki-san juga sudah tahu? Jelaskan sekarang, Inaho!" Inko menambahkan. Nina di sebelahnya juga mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, Inaho-san."

Ucapan dari Asseylum itu akhirnya membuat Inaho mengalah. Dia menuntun Kou ke sofa terdekat, lalu keduanya duduk di sana. Tangannya yang terang-terangan menggenggam milik Kou bertumpu di lutut Inaho.

"Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Jadi... Bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa bertemu dengan... Kou-san?" pertanyaan pertama datang dari Calm yang menatap dengan sangat penasaran pada Kou.

"Kami bertemu di internet," Inaho melirik Kou. "Awalnya gara-gara Kou salah menghubungiku. Tapi lama kelamaan kami sering _chatting_. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk ketemu."

Wajah yang lain—kecuali Asseylum, Yuki, dan Klancain—seketika memasang ekspresi datar yang identik. Mereka lagi-lagi mengucap kata yang sama berbarengan.

"Bohong."

"Aku serius kok. Iya'kan, Kou?"

"E-Eh?" perempuan yang dipanggil itu tersentak, dia mundur sedikit hingga punggungnya menyentuh punggung sofa, kedua tangan setengah terangkat, seperti ingin membatasi diri dari tatapan penasaran. Parasnya tampak lebih pucat. "Ah, itu benar kok.. K-Kamu mulai bertemu dari beberapa waktu lalu..."

"Siapa yang mengajak bertemu lebih dulu?" Nina bertanya antusias.

"I-Itu..," Kou melirik Inaho. "Inaho-san..."

"..."

Terdiam.

"Maaf, bisa ulangi lagi?"

"Inaho-san yang mengajak bertemu pertama kali?"

Kali ini Calm langsung menuding Inaho. "MANA INAHO YANG ASLI?"

"Aku Inaho, Calm."

"INAHO TIDAK MUNGKIN YANG PERTAMA MENGAJAK SEORANG PEREMPUAN YANG BARU DIA KENAL KOPDAR. SIAPA KAMU DAN APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA INAHO?"

"Calm," alis Inaho berkerut sedikit, wajahnya tampa sebal. "Aku Inaho."

"T-Tapi Calm benar— Sejak kapan Inaho yang duluan berinisiatif mengajak perempuan bertemu?" Inko menoleh pada Yuki. "Iya'kan Yuki-san?"

Yuki hanya bisa menggaruk pipi dengan ujung telunjuk. "Uh.. Itu.. Sayang sekali Inko-chan, tapi aku sendiri kaget waktu Nao-kun membawa Kou-chan ke rumah."

Sekali lagi sebuah seruan lepas berbarengan dari mulut mereka.

"K-Ke rumah?"

"Yep."

"J-Jadi yang tadi itu...benar?"

Inaho berdehem kecil, lalu menunjuk Kou. "Ini separuhnya juga kesalahanku karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi karena kalian sepertinya susah sekali percaya, baiklah. Sekali lagi perkenalkan, dia Kotori Kou, pasanganku untuk pesta ini" Kou melambaikan tangan malu-malu. "Dan dia juga kekasihku."

"Ha?"

Inaho mengulang kata-katanya yang terakhir tadi, menanggapi dengan sangat kalem. "Kekasihku."

"Kekasih?"

"iya, Calm, Inko. Kita sudah kenal berapa lama, Kou?"

Kali ini si pemuda setengah menoleh pada Kou. Yang dipanggil balas menatapnya bingung.

"U-Uh... Dihitungnya sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kamu pertama bertemu Yuki-nee."

"...Uh.. Kalau menghitung dari sana...," Kou melipat jari-jarinya yang bermanikur, bibir berlapis _lip gloss_nya bergerak-gerak pelan seperti menghitung. "Kubilang hampir 4 tahun..?"

"Ya, kurasa sudah selama itu,"

Inaho kembali lagi fokus pada teman-temannya, mengacuhkan sebagian besar yang memasang wajah cengo.

"Kotori Kou, kekasihku selama 4 tahun, kurang lebih."

Hening, tidak ada yang membalas jawaban Inaho. Tapi itu sudah masuk perhitungannya sebab Inaho yakin sekali teman-temannya pasti terlalu terkejut. Klancain adalah yang pertama memecah kesunyian.

"Inaho-san, kurasa... Mereka terlalu terkejut..," sang raja baru Vers memasang senyumnya. Tapi Inaho, Yuki, dan Kou bisa melihat sudut bibirnya berkedut. Seperti berusaha menahan diri agar senyumannya tak terlalu lebar. "Seharusnya mungkin berita ini diberikan pelan-pelan?"

"Klancain, jadi itu benar?" Asseylum bertanya pada suaminya. Klancain kemudian membalas dengan anggukan kecil, membuat Asseylum mengatupkan kedua tangannya erat. Senyumnya sumringah. "Huwa, kenapa Inaho-san tidak mengenalkan Kou-san pada kami sebelumnya kalau begitu?"

Inaho hanya mengangkat pundak sedikit. "Perang, Ratu Asseylum—" Inaho buru-buru mengoreksi diri ketika melihat Asseylum memberinya wajah cemberut. "...Seylum-san. Kami sendiri hanya sempat bertemu sebentar. Selebihnya lebih banyak dengan _chatting_..."

"Ah, begitu...," sejenak wajah Asseylum tampak sedih. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lagi. "tapi untunglah sekarang kalian bisa bersama ya."

Untuk kesekan kalinya Inaho dan Kou berpandangan. Tapi kali ini Inaho menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika melihat Kou sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kou. Gestur kecil tersebut tak lepas dari mata yang lain, terutama ketika Kou menunduk sedikit dengan wajah memerah, menatap Inaho dengan wajah malu.

"..Ya, kurasa ini bisa dibilang beruntung...," suara Inaho pelan dan lembut. Membuat Yuki menahan kikik geli karena suara macam itu biasanya hanya keluar dari mulut Inaho kalau dia bersama Yuki. "Tapi aku masih punya satu hal yang harus kukatakan pada kalian. Ah, tapi tentu saja aku bisa menunda mengatakan hal ini kalau kalian merasa sudah cukup kubuat kaget hari ini."

"..Kau tahu, Kaizuka _otouto_? Ucapanmu tadi itu sudah membuat kami semua terlalu kaget," Marito kali ini bicara sambil memberi isyarat pada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Aku ragu apapun yang kamu katakan selanjutnya bisa membuat kami lebih kaget lagi."

"Setuju dengan Letnan Marito," Calm menatap Inaho sambil menyandarkan diri ke sofa. "Katakan saja, kawan. Satu berita lagi bisa membuat kami kaget seperti apa sih?"

"Oh?" Inaho mengerjapkan mata sekali. "Lebih bagus kalau begitu. Kou, tolong."

Kou mengambil tas tangan hijau _tosca_nya, lalu mengeluarkan dua gulungan yang diikat dengan pita emas dan menyerahkannya pada tangan Inaho yang terulur. Inaho kemudian bangkit, menyerahkan masing-masing gulungan pada Asseylum dan Magbaredge.

"Ini hanya sekedar formalitas saja, karena Yuki-nee yang menyuruh," Inaho menoleh pada Yuki yang menyilangkan tangannya sambil menggumam _'Tentu saja!'_. "Tapi yang kukatakan ini intinya sama saja dengan isi gulungan itu. Detil acaranya saja yang ada di sana."

"Lalu?" Magbaredge mengangkat gulungan itu. "Ada apa?"

"Undangan. Acara berlangsung Oktober tahun ini. Masih dua minggu dari sekarang. Lokasi, _dresscode_, jam, tanggal, peta, semuanya ada di gulungan tersebut."

"Dan ini undangan untuk acara apa persisnya?"

Inaho menghela napas pelan, diam-diam menjilat bibirnya yang agak kering sedikit. Lagi-lagi Tangannya yang terjalin dengan milik Kou mengeratkan genggaman. Ini dia bagian yang tidak begitu dia suka. Kou di sebelahnya juga kelihatan tidak menyukai bagian ini, tapi tangan Kou yang balas menggenggam tangannya lembut mengingatkan Inaho bila bukan cuma dia yang tak suka dengan hal ini.

"...Resepsi pernikahanku dan Kou."

Jeda sejenak. Inaho dan Kou menutup telinga masing-masing dengan gerakan kompak.

**"EEEEEH?"**

Hari itu, media berulang kali menyinggung suara teriakan menggelegar yang terdengar di tengah resepsi pernikahan Ratu Asseylum dan Count Cruhteo.

.

* * *

.

Malam tiba di Shingawara. Kakak beradik Kaizuka bersama Kou kini sudah kembali di rumah. Kaizuka yang lebih muda saat ini duduk nyaman di ranjang sambil mengutak-atik sesuatu di tabletnya, hanya mengenakan celana piyama katun dan handuk kecil tergantung di leher, menunjukkan dirinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kamarnya gelap, hanya diterangi samar sinar lampu dari kota dan kompleks sekeliling apartemen yang menembus dari jendela yang belum tertutup tirai, tapi Inaho tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangkit dan menyalakan lampu.

"Mau sampai kapan gelap-gelapan?"

Sesaat kemudian, Inaho mengerjapkan matanya ketika suasana jadi terang. Dia menoleh sedikit, mendapati Kou bersandar ke dinding. Penampilannya masih sama seperti tadi, kecuali rambut ikal sepunggung yang sudah tergerai dan dia tidak lagi mengenakan sepatu berhak rendahnya yang tadi. Tangannya masih berhenti di saklar lampu, ekspresi malu-malunya yang dia pasang di sepanjang acara Asseylum dan Klancain tadi hilang sama sekali.

"Kau lama," Inaho tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kou tadi, alih-alih langsung berkomentar.

"Menghapus semua make up itu sama lamanya dengan mengenakannya," Kou menegakkan diri lalu menunjuk matanya yang sudah bersih dari riasan. "Terutama yang di mata ini. Yuki-san harus membersihkannya dua-tiga kali."

"Sayang," Inaho mengubah posisi duduknya, kali ini menghadap Kou. "Itu bagian kesukaanku."

"Pujian tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana," Kou menanggapi dengan singkat. Perempuan itu kemudian mendekati Inaho, duduk di tepi ranjang dan memunggunginya. Rambutnya dia bawa ke depan, memperlihatkan bagian belakang gaunnya. "Lepaskan resletingnya. Tanganku tidak sampai."

"Kata tolongnya mana?"

Kendati Kou memunggungi Inaho, si pemuda tahu bila dia sedang memutar bola matanya yang cantik itu.

"Tolong, Inaho-san."

"Hm."

Inaho beranjak dari posisi awal, tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan resleting si punggung gaun Kou. Menarik lempeng logam dengan mudah, sampai resleting terbuka sepenuhnya. Kou kemudian kembali berdiri.

"Terima kasih."

Dia tidak menunggu jawaban Inaho. Kou lantas berdiri, melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi Inaho dan cepat-cepat masuk.

Inaho bahkan tidak perlu mengingatkannya untuk tidak menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Inaho meletakkan tabletnya di meja untuk menontonnya menarik tali di pundak, lalu gaun hijau _tosca_ gelap yang membaluti tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Setelah gaun lalu _stocking_ dan pakaian dalam. Inaho memutuskan untuk memberinya sedikit privasi dengan memfokuskan matanya pada kaki Kou, baru membiarkan pandangannya naik lagi ketika terdengar suara pintu bilik shower dibuka dan menutup. Siluet samar tubuhnya terlihat dari balik kaca bilik shower yang berembun karena uap air panas. Memperlihatkan tangannya menyabuni tubuh dan rambut, lalu membilasnya dengan teliti.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu bilik shower kembali terbuka. Kou keluar dengan handuk tergantung di pundak untuk mengeringkan rambut dan _bathrobe_ putih menutupi tubuh.

"Maaf, aku terpaksa menggunakan sampomu," Kou mengucap pelan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang menjuntai. "Aku lupa kemarin sampoku sudah habis."

Inaho membalas santai. "Tidak apa," dia kemudian bangkit ketika Kou duduk di kursi meja rias. Tangannya meraih handuk yang terkalung di leher Kou, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya tanpa diminta. Kou mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud merebut lagi handuk di tangan Inaho, tapi sebentar kemudian dia meletakkannya kembali di pangkuannya. Dia menghela napas.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Inaho-san."

"Inaho."

"..Ya?"

"Panggil aku Inaho," menatap pantulan Kou di cermin, dari sana Inaho melihat Kou juga menatap lurus pada pantulan dirinya. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain kita dan Yuki-nee."

Dia meneruskan bicara sambil mengeringkan rambut Kou ketika dia tak membalas.

"Sekalian kamu membiasakan diri memanggilku begitu. Resepsi dua minggu lagi, mereka bakal bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu memanggilku begitu. Calm, Inko, dan Nina mungkin tak peduli, tapi Rayet Areash itu lain cerita."

Selesai mengeringkan rambut Kou, Inaho meraih sisir dan mulai menyisiri rambut madunya. Sesekali mengernyit karena teksturnya yang tak sehalus penampilan karena efek dicat. Kou baru menjawab saat jari-jarinya mengurai rambut yang kusut.

"..Aku tahu," suarannya mengambil nada lebih rendah ketika dia bicara selanjutnya. "Tapi tidak semua orang bisa mengganti nama panggilan yang biasa dia ucapkan semudah itu, Inaho."

"Oh?" Inaho melirik sekilas pada Kou. "Jadi saranmu?"

"Tidak ada. Biarkan saja mereka yang mendesak, baru kuubah," Kou menggerutu sedikit. "Kenapa juga harus resepsi. Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kita baru mau menikah."

"Karena kita memang sudah menikah. Secara privat," Inaho menimbang-nimbang. "Dan sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudmu tadi."

"Ah, seperti yang diharapkan pada kapten Kaizuka Inaho," intonasi ucapan Kou sarat akan sarkasme. "Butuh 2 tahun untukku sampai bisa memanggilmu Inaho-san tanpa perlu mengoreksi diri sendiri."

"Hmm."

Entah gumaman Inaho bermaksud mengiyakan atau hanya sekedar merespon saja. Dia setengah menunduk, meletakkan sisir di meja rias, lalu memeluk Kou dari belakang. Tangan kanannya mendongakkan wajah pucat Kou sedikit, tangan kirinya memainkan rantai perak yang lingkar di leher Kou. Liontin berbentuk lingkaran sempurna dengan hiasan batu biru menggantung tepat di antara tulang selangkanya. Tangan Inaho meninggalkan posisinya semula untuk kemudian menarik tali yang menahan _bathrobe_ Kou.

Pantulan di cermin menunjukan bekas luka. Saling silang dan bertindihan, kecil maupun besar. Inaho menarik _bathrobe_ Kou lagi, kali ini cukup lebar hingga tubuh atasnya terlihat seluruhnya. Satu bekas luka melintang dari sekitar lambung sampai ke tengah torso terlihat menyolok, di sekitarnya bekas-bekas luka yang lebih kecil bertebaran. Dari bentuknya ada yang seperti hasil goresan benda tajam, ada pula bekas terbakar, dan goresan seperti hasil dicabik. Kebanyakan tampak sangat mirip dengan bekas hasil cambukan.

"Inaho, kau mau apa membuka _bathrobe_-ku?" Kou bertanya ketika jemari Inaho menyusuri satu luka yang cukup panjang.

"Hanya memperkirakan gaun seterbuka apa yang pantas kamu kenakan untuk menutupi semua ini," Inaho menatap cermin lagi, Kou juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua sudut bibir Inaho naik membentuk senyum kecil ketika melihat ekspresi jengah di wajah Kou. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya, lalu mundur untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. "Juga kalau bisa juga menutupi lenganmu. Bukan bermaksud menghina, tapi lenganmu terlalu berotot untuk perempuan. Kau selamat hari ini karena selendang Yuki-nee."

Untuk menegaskan kata-katanya, Inaho munjuk tanpa dosa pada lengan Kou. Tanpa selendang menutupi, terlihat jelas otot di tangan pucat yang kurus itu tampak kencang dan cukup berkembang, tanda bila kedua tangan itu cukup terlatih. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan tangan Inko, atau Asseylum, bahkan dengan Yuki sendiripun, tangan Kou sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan mereka.

Atau mungkin tepatnya, tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan milik perempuan manapun secara general.

Dia berdiri lalu berbalik menghadap Inaho. _Bathrobe_ di tubuhnya bernasib sama dengan gaun tadi, dibiarkan jatuh dan teronggok di lantai. Tidak ada secarik kain lagi yang menutupi tubuh, Kou berdiri, telanjang di depan Inaho dengan rasa malu nyaris non-eksis. Tubuh kurus dengan otot terlatih, kulit pucat bertabur luka di sana-sini terpampang di depan mata Inaho, tapi senyum kecil ada di bibir Kou.

"kalau begitu tanggung jawabmu untuk mencari gaun yang bisa menyembunyikan semua ini," Kou melangkah mendekat, Inaho menyambut dengan merengkuh pinggangnya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di luka yang tadi dia telusuri dengan jarinya. _"...Orenji-iro."_

"Mm," Inaho mendongak menatap mata hijau yang begitu familiar itu. "Dan panggil aku Inaho, Koumori," Tangan Inaho terulur untuk memainkan liontin yang menggantung. "...Atau harus kupanggil Slaine sekarang?"

"Yang mana saja terserah, yang penting kau tidak menyebut nama itu begitu kita di luar."

Kotori Kou—Slaine Saazbaum Troyard merasakan tangannya ditarik, perintah tanpa suara dari Inaho. Dia naik ke pangkuannya, membiarkan Inaho merengkuhnya lebih erat. Slaine ragu mau meletakkan tangannya dimana, jadi keduanya berhenti sekedarnya di dada Inaho.

"Afirmatif, Kou.." mata sewarna karat yang menatap manik hijaunya berkilat jahil. "...Mori."

Slaine meninju pelan pundak Inaho.

"Oh berhentilah memakai lelucon itu, Orenji-iro."

"Mana bisa," Inaho mengoreksi ucapannya. "Setidaknya tidak semudah itu."

Inaho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membawa Slaine jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Di saat terakhir Slaine menahan agar tubuhnya tidak menghantam Inaho dengan bertumpu pada kedua siku. Rambutnya yang dicat menjuntai seperti tirai. Mereka saling tatap, deru napas menyentuh wajah satu sama lain.

"Dua minggu," Inaho mengucap. "Hari ini Kou sudah muncul di depan orang-orang terdekatku. Dua minggu lagi, semua akan tahu kalau Kotori Kou menjadi istri Kaizuka Inaho," Inaho meraih rambut tergerai Slaine. "Kau sanggup mengenakan topeng Kou itu dalam batas waktu tak ditentukan setelahnya?"

Slaine mendekat. Bibir mereka kini hanya berjarak satu inci.

"Sanggup."

"Kau akan terus-terusan harus berakting sebagai perempuan."

"Sanggup."

"..Juga berakting sebagai istriku?"

Jeda sedikit. "...sanggup."

"Termasuk bercumbu denganku untuk meyakinkan mereka?"

"Ng...," Slaine berpikir keras, wajahnya tampak agak tak ikhlas. "...Selama hanya sekali dua kali tiap hari, aku sanggup."

"Kau sanggup melepaskan sosok Slaine Troyard untuk menjadi Kotori Kou?"

"Sudah kubilang aku sanggup," Slaine menatap Inaho. "Dan lagi, Slaine Troyard sudah mati untuk publik. Kita sudah menikah, pilihanku satu-satunya kalau mau tampil adalah menjadi Kou. Berdoa saja tidak ada yang tahu hal ini."

"Baguslah."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan. Inaho akhirnya kembali membelai wajah Slaine. Dari pipi, tangannya kemudian bergerak ke tengkuk Slaine, membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Inaho berbisik di bibir Slaine.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dikurung lagi, Slaine."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Tapi pada akhirnya Slaine tidak menjawab dan malah menyatukan bibir mereka. Merespon perkataan Inaho tanpa harus bicara.

_'Akan kupegang kata-katamu tadi, Inaho.'_

.

.

.

Hidup tidak pernah mudah untuk Slaine Troyard.

Pada usia muda dia kehilangan ibunda tercinta dan tumbuh besar hanya dengan ayahnya yang ilmuwan juga tidaklah mudah. Ayahnya begitu sibuk, jarang memiliki waktu untuknya. Apalagi sejak sang ibu meninggal, ayahnya semakin tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Slaine kecil belajar dengan cepat untuk mengambil alih semua pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan sang ibu. Tapi tentu saja, usianya yang masih belia membuatnya tak mungkin melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan. Terima kasih pada bibi tetangga yang mau mengajarinya, dia pelan-pelan mulai bisa melakukan semuanya. Tidak sempurna, tapi cukup untuk Slaine dan sang ayah.

Lalu ayahnya mengajak Slaine pindah ke Mars. Slaine kecil tentu tak kuasa menolak. Dan lagi, dia juga penasaran dengan planet merah dengan penduduknya yang serupa namun tak sama dengan penduduk bumi.

Namun semuanya berubah jadi lebih buruk setelah dia tinggal di Mars, Vers terutama.

Statusnya sebagai manusia bumi membuatnya dipandang rendah. Hanya Asseylum satu-satu yang memperlakukannya tanpa diskriminasi. Hal itu pula yang mendasarinya bersabar di bawah bimbingan Count Cruhteo dan masuk jajaran militer Vers, walau harus bertahan mendengar cemoohan dan hinaan, juga mendapat perlakuan yang jelas-jelas sangat berbeda dengan sesama anggota militer. Segala macam perlakuan dia terima, kebanyakan membuahkan hasil berupa bekas luka yang sedemikian banyak di tubuhnya.

Lalu pada akhirnya, nasib baik berpihak pada Slaine.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pangkatnya mulai naik. Dari sekedar kadet menjadi Count. Orang-orang yang dulu menghinanya kini tutup mulut, mau tak mau harus mengabdi padanya. Lalu muncul pula orang-orang yang loyal padanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Slaine merasa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Tapi sekali lagi nasib memutuskan untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Renacanya hancur karena satu faktor, Asseylum sendiri. Dan detik ketika Slaine tahu rencananya hancur, dia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Sayang, musuh utamanya, Kaizuka Inaho sendiri, justru menjadi orang yang membawanya pergi dari jeratan maut dan berakhir dikurung dalam penjara.

Namun orang ini pula yang menolong Slaine dari vonis hukuman mati—walau katanya itu hanya usahanya memenuhi permintaan Asseylum. Inaho satu-satunya orang yang mengunjunginya di penjara. Satu-satunya orang yang masih peduli pada kesehatannya dan mau berusaha menghiburnya yang nyaris mati bosan. Berkat campur tangan Inaho pula dia bisa berada di luar penjara. Bebas, walau dalam pengawasan dan harus mengenakan penyamaran.

Sekarang satu setengah tahun sudah berlalu sejak dia bebas dengan syarat yang membuatnya terikat dengan Inaho dan harus menjadi Kotori Kou. Dalam rentang waktu itu, dia tidak mengalami perubahan berarti selain rambutnya yang sekarang makin panjang—tidak lagi dipotong atas perintah Inaho, dan tinggi tubuhnya yang bertambah lima senti. Tapi hal yang sama tidak bisa dia katakan pada Inaho. Pada usia baru menginjak 20, dengan segala kekurangannya, Kaizuka yang lebih muda itu sudah mendapat pangkat kapten. Bukan hal aneh menurut Slaine kalau mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Inaho pada perang antar planet dulu. Dia juga jadi terbiasa memerintah orang, dan makin licik kalau Slaine boleh bilang. Dan satu-satunya yang membuat Slaine kesal hanyalah kenapa Inaho sekarang jadi lebih tinggi 6 senti daripada dia.

Slaine berbaring dengan punggung bertemu dada Inaho. Tangan pemuda di belakangnya melingkari pinggangnya longgar, napasnya menggelitik tengkuk Slaine. '_Besok'_, pikirnya.

Mulai besok, Slaine akan tampil di depan umum lebih banyak lagi. Itu artinya, semakin lama pula dia harus berakting sebagai Kotori Kou, semakin lama pula dia harus berdandan layaknya perempuan, dan semakin lama pula dia harus melanjutkan sandiwara ini. Tak berarti Slaine tak mau. Ini hanya bayaran kecil demi bisa mencecap udara segar dan lepas dari ruangan kecil bau apek nan lembap penjaranya.

"Slaine?" Slaine berbalik. Kali ini bertatapan dengan Inaho yang sudah membuka mata. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Belum. Belum mengantuk."

"Sesuatu dalam pikiranmu?"

Slaine terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Hanya memikirkan besok."

Inaho tidak menjawab, hanya memerhatikannya beberapa menit. Lalu perlahan, tangan kapalannya mengusap kepala Slaine.

"Terlalu dipikirkan bisa jadi membuatmu terlihat tidak natural besok. Dan selama kamu bertingkah seperti tadi siang, orang-orang tidak akan curiga," Inaho merengkuh tubuh Slaine lebih dekat. "Tidur, Slaine."

"Iya, iya."

Slaine menutup mata. Sekejap saja rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Dia sudah lelah gara-gara tadi harus berakting sebagai Kou di depan orang-orang sebanyak itu untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi sebelum dia jatuh ke alam mimpi, dia mendengar samar suara Inaho.

"..Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kemana-mana lagi, Slaine. Tempatmu di sini."

Slaine membisikkan balasannya sebelum dia jatuh terlelap.

"Kalau begitu kurung aku dalam penjaramu, Inaho."

.

.

.

_**Cendrillon; End**_

* * *

Notes:

* Kalau kalian sudah selesai baca, mungkin sekarang kelihatan kenapa saya ga jadi masukin warning 'crossdressing'. Spoiler abis.

* Pair selain InaSure semuanya murni ngerandom. Khusus Klancain/Asseylum, itu aji mumpung. #der

* Di sini Inaho = 20, 181 cm, pangkat mayor—karena ayolah, dia sudah 20 tahun, masuk militer, masa ga naik pangkat?; Slaine = 21, 175 cm.

* Kotori Kou, Kou dari 'Koumori' 8D #dihajar

* EDIT: Inaho berpangkat KAPTEN, _**bukan mayor lagi. **_


End file.
